El jardín secreto (Bakukami)
by deankeen
Summary: El rey del inframundo sube a la superficie cada mil años sólo para causar destrozos; sin embargo, un día esto cambia cuando ve a un ángel en especial. El ángel jardinero se dedica a cuidar y hacer todo tipo de plantas en el jardín secreto que hay en la Tierra, aunque sus mejores y más creativas creaciones son las flores.


El inframundo es frío y oscuro. El olor a azufre se puede sentir en el aire y llamas que no se apagan se pueden sentir alrededor.

En su trono de piedra negra y más azufre se encuentra el rey de las tinieblas, esperando a que pase el tiempo de mil años para ir a la superficie a hacer destrozos.

Ser expulsado del paraíso fue algo que no le agradó para nada y siempre que puede se burla de los humanos y genera destrucción a su paso.

Tiene un reloj de arena bastante exacto: cuenta días, horas y segundos faltantes para poder subir y crear su destrucción.

Toma su cayado y meneando su cola biperina piensa qué podría hacer esta vez para destruir a la humanidad.

¿Una peste quizá? Siempre ha creado enfermedades para aniquilar al hombre pero nunca logra hacerlo por completo.

Sí, intentaría eso.

Sus cuernos negros brillan ante el espejo de vidrio que hay frente a él, su pecho se inflama del orgullo por la inmensa inteligencia que tiene.

Sus garras largas rasguñan la pared rugosa de la impaciencia. Con sus pezuñas golpea el suelo, haciendo el sonido de un galope.

Al llegar la hora se levantó de su trono.

Salió de su cómodo lugar infernal y salió a la superficie con ayuda de su cayado.

Comenzó a caminar con aburrimiento y pereza.

La Tierra era tan gris y sin un toque de diversión. Tal vez con un poco de su poder sería un poco más entretenida.

Pensaría luego qué hacer.

Al llegar a cierto lugar se encontró con un campo verde, uno maravilloso. Lleno de la más divina perfección; chasqueó la lengua molesto.

Fue entonces que vio a los arcángeles: aquellos que mantenían el orden y la paz de los hijos del hombre.

La sola presencia de esos seres lo hicieron mirar a otro lado, aburrido.

Y es ahí que, regando el jardín lo vio: Cabello color sol y ojos con una tonalidad igual al más perfecto y puro oro. Un rayo negro había en la parte superior izquierda de sus cabellos. Piel tan clara, como porcelana; alas blancas, como de una paloma. Un ángel.

El ser divino no lo había visto, así que se mantuvo a una distancia prudente.

Era cierto que los ángeles eran de los más perfectos y bellos seres que jamás existieron, pero, el rey del inframundo jamás había prestado atención en alguno. Al verlo de nuevo, cae en cuenta que no se había encontrado con él anteriormente. Por lo que concluye que es un ángel joven.

En todos estos milenios que ha subido a generar pestes y muerte era la primera vez que lo veía.

Cada ángel tenía una tarea y el dueño del inframundo lo sabía, pues estudiaba al enemigo.

Pero no recuerda haber visto a este ser que con un gran cariño y devoción cuida de ese bello jardín. Por lo tanto no sabía su nombre, ni qué tarea tiene encomendada.

Había flores de todo tipo. Incluso árboles frutales podía admirar. Nada que él no haya visto anteriormente.

Vio que el ángel sacaba de un bolsillo de su túnica algo que parecían ser semillas. Las sembraba en un poco de tierra húmeda y las bañaba de agua con una regadera mismo color que su cabello.

De repente salieron brotes y al cabo de unos segundos salió un pequeño capullo, de ahí eclosionó una flor; una que no había visto.

Era rara, le recordaba a esas campanas que hacen los humanos.

El bello ángel le murmuraba algo a esa flor y de repente salieron más de la misma.

—Alcatraz, tu nombre será —dijo ese magnífico ser, con una voz comparada al majestuoso sonido de las olas del mar. Sonó lo suficientemente fuerte para que el diablo las escuchara.

Un tintineo se oyó al terminar de hablar y acarició con delicadeza los pétalos de al parecer, sus creaciones.

El maligno vio maravillado a ese inocente ser que irradiaba pureza y a sus pequeñas flores blancas.

Entonces pensó que no sería malo quedarse a observar más tiempo a esta curiosa criatura divina.

Se sentó y con su cayado hizo una formación de espinas negras, así formó su escondite improvisado.

Se ocultó en el centro de la planta negra y esperó al regreso de la criatura.

Pasó la hora nona hasta el alba.

Y el señor del inframundo se había dormido dentro de su escondite, producto de no haber descansado a como acostumbra.

Pasado un rato volvió el ángel, con su aureola que brillaba tanto como su cabello y ojos. Caminaba como si no conociera el volar con aquellas grandes alas que parecían ser tan suaves al tacto.

Volvió a buscar en su túnica y sacó más semillas; éstas brillaban, a comparación de las anteriores. Hizo un hueco en la tierra y regó con esa regadera color oro.

Los brotes salieron y apareció una planta extraña. Tenía una forma que el señor del inframundo no supo con qué comparar.

Volvió a murmurarle a esa extraña flor y de ahí salieron otras iguales pero de diferentes colores.

El ángel estaba pensativo, cómo si estuviera buscándole un nombre a esas flores.

—Hortensia, así te llamarás —concluyó el alado mientras acariciaba a las flores de distintos colores.

Y de nuevo, el rey de el infierno se maravilló del ingenio y creatividad del ángel.

(. . .)

Después de algunos días de observarlo y conocer muchas flores nuevas decidió dejar los destrozos a terceros. Encomendó a subordinados a generar pánico y terror.

Bueno, gracias a él empezó la guerra de la cruzadas. Sólo sembró duda, ambición y envidia en las personas indicadas y tuvo toda la diversión que quería.

Usualmente lo hacía personalmente, pero, al menos sus fieles sirvientes lo tenían al tanto de su obra y cumplieron con las órdenes que el señor de las tinieblas ordenó.

Pasó al menos un cuarto de siglo —prácticamente lo que duraron las cruzadas— observando al maravilloso ser que sembraba flores y más flores sin parar.

Lo miraba durante horas y después volvía a su trono para descansar y regresaba de nuevo un poco después del amanecer.

Esta actividad lo tiene en más movimiento de lo que alguna vez hizo en medio milenio.

Fue entonces que, cierta tarde decidió que debía conocer a dicha majestuosa criatura, llena de misterio y maravillosidad.

Sabía que en su forma real era una abominación ante el ojo humano y sólo usando su poder se convierte en bellas criaturas. Usó uno de sus tantos disfraces que usa para engañar a los mortales.

Sabe que los ángeles son más difíciles de engañar, es por eso que usó más poder del que necesariamente usa para este tipo de cosas.

Su disfraz: un humano con cabello rubio cenizo. Sus ojos de la misma tonalidad que los que tiene realmente.

Una ropa ambientada a la época. Y lo único que faltaba era crearse un nombre y una personalidad. Ah, era muy bueno en eso, es por eso que muchos humanos caían ante sus engaños.

Pensó en miles y miles al instante. Entonces decidió llamarse Bakugou Katsuki y la sería personalidad huraña y explosiva, casi no usa ese tipo de personalidades pero es interesante experimentar con eso.

¿Qué más faltaba? Ah, sí, una historia qué contar.

¿Qué podría ser creíble?

Quizá narre sobre la vida de un inmigrante de origen humilde y con una infancia llena de tragedias: en donde quedó huérfano por medio de las guerras que hay en el tiempo en el que está. Usa todos los conocimientos que tiene de la Tierra a su favor.

Ahora debe encontrar un pretexto para llegar.

Desde su trono de fuego y azufre se da de vueltas pensando y pensando algo sutil. No le gustan mucho las sutilezas, pero son necesarias y éste caso lo sería.

Quería tener a ese perfecto ser a su merced.

Pensó entonces que tal vez fingiría perderse y le pediría ayuda a esa belleza de ángel.

Su inmensa inteligencia le dicta que su objetivo también ser disfrazará, espera y sólo sea en la ropa. Sería un desperdicio que igual cambiara su cara.

Preparó su creación. Con su poder hizo una maleta con ropa y otras cosas, para así aparentar que iba viajando.

Creó el cuerpo humano, con el cabello alborotado y la piel color claro con una tonalidad tostada. Se creó heridas intencionalmente para generar lástima. Sus ropas medievales estaban rasgadas.

¿Qué más faltaba?

Ah, el idioma.

Bien, hablaría el latín que es la lengua principal de la época y lugar en donde está.

Él conoce y habla toda lengua conocida en la Tierra y sabe que ese ángel también lo haría.

Pondrá su plan en marcha. Tendría entre sus malignos brazos a esa criatura etérea y maravillosa.

( . . . )

Salió de sus fauces, abrió con su bastón un portal negro para ir a la superficie. Emergió con rapidez y sentía el indiscutible olor a azufre de su portal. Empezó a caminar a paso apresurado.

Se adentró al bosque hasta llegar al jardín donde estaría su ángel.

No era de mañana aún, así que no se encontraba ese bello ser.

Al llegar al que era su escondite por más de 200 años se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba. Quizá el alado lo destruyó al ver esa mala hierba, después de tanto se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Se enojó un poco, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que el ser divino lo notara. Al menos no lo descubrió estando dentro de su escondite.

Estuvo dando vueltas un tiempo, y entonces al escuchar unos pasos se dejó caer. Fue entonces que, esperó unos segundos y sintió que unas tibias manos tocaban su frente —que de su poder creó— con falsa calentura.

Abrió los ojos sutilmente y murmuraba cosas al azar, en medio de su actuación.

Ahí vio a su maravilloso ángel: con ropas de la época, sin sus alas, túnica y aureola.

El ángel lo miraba con genuina preocupación y casi se sintió mal por engañarlo descaradamente.

De un bolso que parecía ser de cuero sacó un frasco con algo extraño, sabe que la magia divina le hace mal, es por eso que finje toser y al llamar la atención del ángel tiró "accidentalmente" el frasco.

—Era el único —escuchó que murmuró con su bella voz.

Se movió un poco haciendo que su cabeza quedara entre las piernas de su "víctima". El ángel acarició sus cabellos, quizá intentando consolarlo.

—Te bajaré la calentura —le dijo su bella criatura.

Aún disfrazado de humano era perfecto.

Pudo notar que tenía un sombrero del mismo material de la bolsa y también una funda que sostenía una navaja. A un lado habían unos guantes que quizá se quitó para revisar la temperatura del "enfermo".

El ángel se desapareció unos instantes y de repente volvió con un traste de madera lleno de agua fresca; de su bolsa sacó un pañuelo.

El rey de las tinieblas quedó en su lugar, viendo sigilosamente los movimientos de su bello ángel; éste empezó a pasarle el paño de agua fresca en su frente. El contacto se sentía tan bien.

¿Cuándo había recibido un trato así? No lo recordaba en toda la eternidad.

Se removió un poco, gustoso del contacto. Con un poco de su poder fue bajando la falsa fiebre que tenía.

Cuando ya no tuvo fiebre, el ángel dejó de pasar el pañuelo y de alguna forma logró cargar al diabólico ser disfrazado.

Lo llevó cerca de donde habían muchas de sus flores. Rápidamente hizo una cama con su poder, pues según el ángel, el "humano" estaba dormido.

Y lo recostó.

En su aparente sueño, el ángel curaba las heridas del "enfermo" desconocido.

El tirano rey estaba enternecido de la ingenuidad de su bello ángel. Casi le daban ganas de abrazarle.

Se quedó así toda la noche fingiendo dormir. Tanto los demonios como ángeles no necesitan dormir pero pueden usar sus poderes con los humanos para aparentarlo. Aunque necesitan descansar para tener energía.

Pudo ver en la madrugada a ese hermoso ser lleno de amabilidad, cuidándolo. Se levantó "desorientado", aún en su papel de enfermo.

El ángel rápidamente llegó a su lugar, evitando que hiciera movimientos bruscos.

—No te fuerces —le murmuró con su melodiosa voz.

Abrió los ojos, aguantándose las ganas de robarse a ese magnífico ser y llevárselo al infierno con él inmediatamente.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con falsa confusión.

—Mi nombre es Denki, mi buen hombre. Te encontré muy mal ayer, espero y te sientas mejor —se quitó el sombrero que tenía en forma de reverencia.

Asintió monótonamente.

No le respondió nada, pensando que debe enfocarse en su personaje.

Con sus ojos rubíes miraba al ser que lo tenía encantado, hacía una muy buena actuación de un humilde herbolario. Lo sabía por el traje que tenía y por el contenido que logró ver de la bolsa.

—Tengo hierbas que encontré y podré hacerte un té para que puedas recomponerte —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—No necesito pasto que ni se dónde demonios sacaste, extraño —le espetó en su papel del chico grosero y amargado.

El otro sólo lo miró entre confundido y soltando una risita. Ah, era la inocencia en persona.

Chasqueó la lengua, en una actuada molestia.

—Me llamo Katsuki. No vengo de aquí —sólo dijo. Usó un tono tosco y seco.

El chico le sonrió aparentemente emocionado de conocer a un supuesto humano.

—Espero nos llevemos bien, noble Katsuki.

Volvió a sonreírle y el rey de las tinieblas creyó que era una de las cosas más adorables que haya visto.

Desde este día pensó que su plan debía ponerse en marcha.

( . . . )

El proceso para que el demonio y el ángel se hicieran "amigos" fue relativamente corto, pues el ser divino era amigable.

El demonio utilizó el pretexto de que buscaba salió de su patria en búsqueda de riqueza y al venir acá sólo encontró destrucción y muerte.

Incluso contó una increíble historia de que durante un corto lapso de tiempo estuvo en las cruzadas y bajo sus manos algunos hombres perecieron.

El ángel escuchaba atentamente y lo único que le dijo es que le alegraba el hecho de que se alejara de eso, pues, aquellos que peleaban en las cruzadas sólo querían poder y tierras a costa de gente inocente.

Cabe decir que los detalles que dio el maligno fueron tan exactos y explícitos que sonaba tan real. De algo sirve tener oídos en todas partes.

De alguna forma el demonio logró quedarse en compañía de su ángel al menos en un período de 6 meses, con el motivo de que él estaba solo y no tenía adónde ir. El contrario estaba más que alegre pues en sus mil años de vida no había estado en compañía de nadie, menos de un mortal.

Los ángeles y demonios no comen, pero ambos tenían sus técnicas para pretender que lo hacen. Desde esconder la comida hasta desvanecerla cuando el otro no lo mire.

Ambos eran buenos.

Hasta al demonio le sorprendía que un ángel tan joven era gran actor y tuviera mucha habilidad.

Otro punto más para quererlo para él mismo.

Todo marchaba bien, poco a poco el ángel caería en sus redes.

Decidió mantenerse a distancia con él, y acercarse poco a poco, para que cuando se diera cuenta ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Todo estaba de esa forma hasta que un día pensaron irse a bañar juntos. El ángel no tenía ni una pizca de maldad, pues él era un ser puro y por ende, no tenía pizca de vergüenza.

Y el hecho de que fuera un ángel joven inexperto fue otro detalle más.

Así que se quitó la ropa como si nada ante los ojos del demonio que se deleitaba ante esa vista. Eso sólo hizo que el deseo que tenía incrementara estratosféricamente.

El ángel tenía un cuerpo delicado, andrógino. Según el diablo los ángeles no tenían sexo, pero éste sí.

La piel del alado se veía cremosa y suave, lista para llenarla de marcas de besos y quizá de dientes.

Ah, cómo ansiaba tener a ese bello ser en sus brazos. Pero, la paciencia; tenía que esperar al momento adecuado.

Intentaba controlarse, pero, al verle de esa manera, le era casi imposible. La tensión que sentía era muy grande. Es por eso que, al ver al ángel nadar en aquella pequeña laguna que encontraron en el jardín casi perdió el control.

Al verlo salir de las aguas, con agua goteándole de su cabello y cuerpo fueron cosas que no planeaba ver, por lo que no se preparó mentalmente. Mientras el ángel paseaba con su desnudez como si nada, el contrario intentaba apaciguar esos sentimientos carnales.

Ah, se estaba volviendo muy difícil.

Más al ver esa cara angelical que lo miraba confundido. Esos labios rosados preguntando por ese nombre falso.

Fue ahí donde no pudo más.

Se acercó con rapidez y atrapó esos labios cereza entre los suyos. Besaba con pasión y ferocidad, puso sus manos en esa estrecha cintura.

Mordió a su placer esa carne tan suave de su boca. Incluso pudo meter su lengua a esa húmeda cavidad.

El ángel no reaccionaba, estaba aturdido y no entendía qué pasaba.

Como pudo se liberó del agarre del demonio y al hacerlo, como si fuera una especie de magia se dio cuenta de su desnudez y rápidamente buscó algo para taparse. Estaba lleno de vergüenza.

El otro estaba confundido pues hacía unos minutos estaba como si nada, pero ignoró ese detalle.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Katsuki? —le cuestionó, con todos los colores en su cara.

—Porque me gustas —dijo con simpleza.

—¿Qué? —formuló otra pregunta, al parecer desentendido de la situación.

—Te besé porque me gustas, me traes loco. Te deseo, ¿Quieres alguna explicación más gráfica o qué? —le respondió en su actuado tono amargado.

El contrario parpadeó intentando procesar la información.

El demonio sabía que los ángeles no están habituados a éste tipo de cosas. Así que se aprovechó de eso.

—Pareces nuevo. Cuando te gusta alguien le besas y ya. Pareciera que nunca nadie te ha besado.

El ángel sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Ah, ¿así que era eso? —se acercó peligrosamente al otro rubio que se encontraba sentado entre unas piedras. —¿Nunca te ha gustado nadie? ¿Nunca has besado?

El otro negaba y negaba.

El demonio sonreía satisfecho.

—Entonces no sabías cómo se sentía besar —le murmuró al oído.

El pobre ángel estaba atónito por el cambio repentino del actuar del otro. Usualmente es amargado y siempre mantiene su distancia, nunca había estado tan cerca de él como en estos momentos.

Aprovechando ese momento de confusión, el maligno tomó ese delicado rostro entre sus manos.

—Me gustas, en serio —ahí no mentía. Realmente le gustaba y bastante, aún si sólo era por su físico.

El sólo besarle le daban ganas de más y más.

El otro bajó la mirada confundido y apenado por tal declaración. No sabe cómo sentirse, de hecho ni sabe qué es sentir.

No sabe de sentimientos humanos. No sabe qué es el amor o la pasión.

Y el chico frente suyo le estaba diciendo que le gustaba.

Era algo muy confuso.

—Quiero pedirte que estemos juntos —dijo en un tono apacible, aún con el rostro del ángel entre sus manos.

Junto su frente con la contraria.

Al ángel parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca.

¿Qué era esto?

—Una oportunidad es lo que pido —dijo el demonio seguro, piensa que con eso será más que suficiente.

El alado lo miraba con duda, no sabía qué hacer o decir. Nunca había tenido una situación así.

Ni siquiera se sabía todo el código de ángeles para tener el conocimiento acerca de relacionarse con humanos.

Entonces, el maligno, impaciente, le besó otra vez.

Pero ya no era un beso demandante ni feroz. Era dulce y muy suave, como una caricia.

Como si quisiera transmitirle aquellos sentimientos que no tiene.

Entonces el alado tuvo una extraña sensación: sus manos le temblaban del nerviosismo y su corazón galopaba como loco.

No entendía qué le pasaba a él mismo. No sabía.

Y ni pensó, se dejó llevar.

Dejó que lo siguiera besando, que le susurrara palabras dulces que nadie jamás le había dicho.

No se cuestionó y le dio una oportunidad.

No lo sabía el pobre ángel pero cometía un gran error.

El tiempo pasó más lento de lo que el demonio planeó. Su tiempo para llevarse al ángel se extendió por situaciones que él no comprendía.

Ni siquiera ya tenía ganas de corromper esa alma pura. Sólo quería besarle y llenarle de cariños.

Era algo extraño y que jamás le había pasado.

Nunca se había sentido así.

Es como si el deseo que tenía pasó a segundo plano y se convirtió a algo más.

Tenía la voluntad y el poder de llevarse al ángel si quería pero no lo hacía. De alguna forma, él deseaba que el ángel se fuera a su lado voluntariamente.

Que lo hiciera porque realmente quería estar con él. Que lo quisiera.

Sí, estaba teniendo pensamientos cursis y estúpidos.

Pero, no decía nada.

Sólo seguía en su juego de ser el humano que estaba viviendo temporalmente en un jardín que nunca había visto.

El demonio sabe que sólo los inmortales pueden entrar, y también sabe que el contrario ignora esa situación.

Se aprovecha demasiado de su juventud e inexperiencia.

A veces se cuestiona el por qué se toma tantas molestias con el ángel jardinero.

Él era el rey de las tinieblas, podría tener cualquier cosa que él deseara con sólo chasquear sus dedos, pero, aquí estaba persiguiendo a un joven ángel que no tiene grandes poderes y no es el de mayor conocimiento.

Pero lo quiere a él, lo quiere.

Ni entiende por qué.

Es como si algo que no es propio de su sentido común le dictara que se quedara con él; que lo esperara, que lo procurara.

Y él tan necio que se queda.

Cuando no tiene la necesidad y ni debería hacerlo.

Sabe que si algún otro ángel lo ve, lo reconocerá y le causará problemas al producto de su cariño.

Hasta cierto punto no quiere eso. Pero, no quiere tampoco desaparecer como si nada, porque le rompería el corazón a su bello ángel.

Y sabe también que su ángel lo quiere, aunque sea a un disfraz. Aunque sea a una mentira.

Porque aunque los besos que le dé llenos de cariño empezaron con traición y engaños, ahora es real.

Es genuino.

Sus sentimientos son reales.

Y sabe que es correspondido.

Se siente mal porque lo presionó todo, porque él hizo todo esto.

Esta situación es una consecuencia de su capricho y sus acciones.

Cierto día, llegó el ángel afligido. Lo vio caminar con lentitud y su rostro se veía muy triste, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Yo creo que deberíamos terminar —dijo de repente.

—¿Por qué dices tal idiotez? —le cuestiona.

—Porque sí y ya.

El demonio sabe que su ángel es incapaz de mentir y es por eso que se acerca a él.

Lo toma del mentón y lo obliga a mirarle.

—¿Qué pasa? Dime.

Quiso apartar la mirada pero el ojirubíe no se lo permitió.

—Habla o te haré hablar —usó su tono amargado.

El ángel estaba asustado, pero no quería mentirle a quien ha estado con él desde hace más de seis meses.

A quien quiere.

A quien ama.

Entonces le explicó la situación: le contó que era un ángel y que tenía ciertas obligaciones con el jardín. Que apenas aprende sobre las leyes del cielo y en la noche al subir al firmamento a dar riendas de sus actividades escuchó algunas violaciones del reglamento.

Entre ellas, enamorarse de un humano.

Le preocupaba que su amado "mortal" tuviera problemas.

Y esa era la causa de su tristeza.

—Tendremos problemas porque me enamoré de un humano —concluyó el ángel muy afligido.

El demonio lo veía con un rostro estoico. Sabía que ya no tenía pretextos para mentir.

Debía decir la verdad.

—Ya verás que no pasará nada —dijo con seguridad y arrogancia el demonio.

—¿ Y por qué dices eso? —inquirió confundido.

Fácil —empezó —. Yo soy el rey de las tinieblas, el dueño del inframundo. Tengo tanto poder como los de allá arriba.

Miró al ángel con determinación.

—No empieces con bromas de pésimo gusto —reprochó el rubio ojos ámbar.

El demonio rodó los ojos molesto, sabía que no le creería. Entonces sacó su cayado y desde el centro de la tierra formó una flor como las que el ángel suele hacer, pero, ésta era fea y apestaba a azufre.

Era un cardo. El ángel lo sabía porque conocía de hierbas malas.

Pareciera que le contaron una historia de terror al pobre ángel al verle su rostro.

No necesitó de preguntarle si sabía que era un ángel desde un principio porque estaba ante el dueño y señor del inframundo.

Sabía la historia del maligno ser que estaba ante él y lo engañoso que puede ser.

Aunque los dos estaban en sus disfraces, el ángel inconscientemente desplegó sus alas, en una forma de autodefenderse.

—¡Vete! —le exigió al darse cuenta del engaño —. Tengo que resolver ahora este problema.

—Pero...

—¡Pero nada! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Me usaste —lágrimas salían del angelical rostro del ser divino. —Sólo querías destruirme, y lo lograste. En verdad, lo hiciste.

El ángel se llevó una mano a su pecho. Dolía, como si una daga hubiera traspasado su corazón.

—Amado ángel —el demonio se acercó a la criatura desconsolada —. Entre mis planes no estaban el destruirte. Yo te quise, te quise para mí.

Antes de que el de cabello color sol reprochara algo, el maligno tomó ese rostro lloroso entre sus manos.

—Fui un egoísta. Quería que fueras mío, quería tenerte e hice que ahora tuvieras problemas por pensar sólo en mi y mis ambiciones —le susurró.

El ángel no quería creerlo.

Porque sabe que las palabras provenientes de un demonio son labia y veneno. Y su mirada, que creía de amor era una simple actuación.

Esa era ahora su creencia.

—Mi ángel, yo te amo.

Quiso pensar que esas palabras eran verdad con todo su corazón. Pero su razón le dijo que no era cierto, que se fuera de ahí antes de que alguien más los viera.

El alado no podía decir nada. Pensaba que si refutaba algo el demonio lo convencería y volvería a caer en sus mentiras.

—Ángel —le llamó —. Si realmente hubiera tenido como único motivo el usarte y burlarme de ti yo ya no estaría aquí contigo.

Iba a negar, le iba a decir que no creería ninguna palabra más que saliera de su boca.

Pero, el demonio lo besó, lo besó igual que cuando el ángel creía que era un humano.

Igual que cuando sólo eran Denki y Katsuki. Un herbolario y un viajero.

Su voluntad estaba enriqueciendo por ese prohibido amor que sentía. Pasó sus manos por el cuello del maligno, mientras el contrario tomó su cintura y profundizó el beso.

No pasó a más porque el ángel se apartó de repente.

—No te creo. Simplemente no puedo.

Lágrimas saldrían de nuevo de sus ojos oro, pero, ya no quería mostrarse débil ante aquel que lo engañó vilmente.

—¿Qué debo hacer para demostrarte que es verdad? —el demonio se empezó a desesperar —. Te daría el mar, las estrellas e incluso todo lo que quisieras yo lo pondría a tus pies.

El contrario sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Tu alma no era pura —el ángel habló de repente —. Desde que te vi por primera vez me di cuenta de eso. Todos los ángeles tenemos esa capacidad; creí que la tuya estaba así porque, como humano que creía que eras habías hecho cosas horribles, igual que la gente de estos tiempos. Debí saber que... pero, yo, tan ingenuo que soy.

Agachó la cabeza, apenado, confundido y con ese sentimiento de traición alojado en su pecho.

—Ya no puedo ver si alguien tiene alma pura o no porque me manchaste. No he podido hacer más flores porque mi cabeza siempre pensaba en ti y no en mis obligaciones.

—Ángel...

—Desde la primera vez que nos besamos me pasó, sin embargo no me importó después. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo te amaba y lo sigo haciendo.

El alado simplemente se derrumbó y rompió en llanto.

Al final el diablo si logró corromper su alma, pero no a como quería inicialmente.

Ni siquiera tuvo satisfacción al ver a esa criatura sufrir y llorar por aquella maldad.

En realidad se sentía horrible, sólo quería que su hermoso ángel dejara de derramar lágrimas de la tristeza que sentía.

Por eso estrechó entre sus brazos a ese delicado cuerpo que seguía sollozando. Acariciaba su cabello color sol en busca de confortarlo.

—Ángel, ¿qué debo hacer para que me creas? —volvió a preguntar.

—Nada —le respondió en un tono apagado —. Debo resolver esto primero y después ya veremos.

El demonio se cruzó de brazos no convencido y el contrario se dio cuenta. El ángel rodeó sus brazos al cuerpo fornido del demonio.

Le demostró con ese abrazo que le prometía que se resolverá todo y que verían qué hacer con lo suyo.

El ángel prometía, y sí cumpliría con su palabra.

Buscaría alguna solución.

( . . . )

Después de convencer al demonio que él vería este asunto con el concejo divino se fue a su trono infernal.

El ángel se quedó solo; y por cada segundo que pasaba, la culpa lo consumía más y más.

Se llenó de valor y se encaminó a la sala del concejo que estaba muy adentro de los confines del vasto firmamento.

Llegó exhausto por el trayecto recorrido, pues casi no usa sus alas a pesar de que la mayoría de sus compañeros las utilizan casi a diario.

Entró a la sala, había toda una legión dentro. Iban a tener una junta para exponer temas acerca de la humanidad y otras cosas que para un ángel de su clase no tenían cavida.

Por eso, al verle, muchos se sorprendieron e incluso se molestaron. Es considerado una falta de respeto y sobre todo, una falta al reglamento de ángeles que un ángel de su categoría esté ahí.

Algunos que lo conocían no dijeron nada y pensaron que era bastante ingenuo por su juventud, por eso estaba ahí cuando no tenía la autorización.

Estaba el arcángel mayor al centro de la sala, éste conocía al ángel jardinero pues lo vio nacer. En la Tierra es conocido como Iida, en el cielo como el ángel del conocimiento; él es un buen líder y sobre todo uno de los ángeles veteranos más inteligentes que hay en toda la legión.

Timidamente el ángel jardinero llegó y se sentó a su lado.

—Compañero del jardín secreto ¿Qué haces aquí? No estás autorizado. Entiendo que eres aún nuevo en todo lo referente al concejo y las reglas, pero, no siempre te lo pasaré por alto —le regañó.

El ángel del conocimiento era como el hermano mayor del ángel jardinero.

—Tengo un problema —le dijo bastante apenado.

—Habla, joven compañero —pidió el ángel del conocimiento.

El otro ángel le contó la situación acerca del demonio, de su engaño y su amor.

Decir que su superior se horrorizó fue poco. Y el pobre ángel jardinero quiso que se lo tragase la tierra.

—Estimado compañero del jardín, temo decirte que lo que me has contado es un asunto de extrema gravedad y una severa violación al código. Lo que has hecho no se te podría perdonar ni porque eres un ángel joven e inexperto.

Esa fue una muy mala noticia.

—Debo decirte también, que como uno de los moderadores del concejo de ángeles es mi deber y obligación informar sobre las irregularidades y faltas que cometan los ángeles, ya sea las haya visto o las haya escuchado—añadió el de cabellos azules ante la mirada afligida del contrario—. En tus ojos puedo ver que no me mentiste y se me hace inaceptable el hecho que te hayas dejado enredar por esa criatura maligna —concluyó de forma tajante.

Y como si el destino jugara una mala pasada, los demás ángeles del concejo se fueron acercando a ver qué le contaba ese joven ángel a uno de los superiores para que empezara a enfurecerse.

—Maldita sea esa criatura, que sólo te usó y logró lo que buscaba, destruirte y sobre todo arruinarte. Él debe saber nuestro reglamento, recuerda que él en el principio de los tiempos fue parte de la legión.

El ángel del conocimiento empezó a exhasperarse. No era la primera vez que el demonio engañaba a sus ángeles o los convencía para unirse a sus filas.

El ángel jardinero al oír las palabras de su superior pensó y pensó. Entre sus divagaciones fue que concluyó que el demonio sólo buscaba divertirse a costa de él.

Y él tan estúpido por creerle todo.

Tan tonto para creer que el rey de las tinieblas podría amar a un ángel sin importancia como él.

Empezó a llorar de nuevo, de la rabia y tristeza.

Los otros ángeles que se pusieron más cerca escucharon las palabras del ángel del conocimiento. Estaban extrañados de que éste hablara del inombrable y las consecuencias que traería el enredarse con él, pues ellos no escucharon la historia del ángel del jardín.

El ángel del conocimiento al ver que llamó la atención de los demás no le quedó de otra que empezar seriamente una junta.

Junta que terminó por convertirse en una especie de corte donde juzgaban al pobre ángel jardinero por haberse enamorado del demonio y haber perdido su pureza al besarse con él.

Un acto agravante e indignante para cualquier ángel de la legión.

Lo terminaron viendo con repudio y casi le dijeron traidor.

Algunos perdieron la calma y empezaron a gritar que un ángel como él merecía la muerte, o ser desterrado al infierno por sus actos.

El concejo no había perdido el control de esa forma en casi toda la eternidad. La única vez que pasó algo así fue cuando desterraron a Luzbel, conocido ahora como el demonio, o bueno, el enemigo.

Después de media hora de gritos y abucheos, el ángel del conocimiento logró tranquilizar a las masas; y para salvar al ángel jardinero de ser desterrado al infierno, le cambió el castigo a volverse mortal y no volver nunca más al jardín secreto.

El ángel jardinero nació para cuidar la naturaleza y sobre todo ese jardín, así que ese castigo fue más de lo que el rubio podría soportar.

Al amanecer y el primer rayo solar tocara sus alas, éstas desaparecerían, así como sus poderes divinos. Sería expulsado del jardín porque sólo los inmortales pueden pasar.

Quizá no era el castigo que merecía según las reglas, pero, el ángel del conocimiento hizo lo posible para evitar que su compalero fuera desterrado al infierno, o mucho peor, lo destruyeran.

El ángel lloró ante su desgracia, pues su trabajo era lo único para lo que existía.

No tenía otra razón para vivir.

Y no podría decir que alguien lo amaba, porque habiendo escuchado todas las historias acerca de su amado, supuso que éste sólo lo había usado como juguete de su diversión. Porque sabe que alguien sin corazón no puede amar.

Lo sabía ya, desde que pasó lo del engaño se había dado cuenta, pero, se negaba a aceptarlo.

Ahora no tiene nada y duda que el demonio vuelva a él cuando ya no sea nadie.

Quisiera arrancarse este sentimiento del pecho y deshacerse de él para siempre.

Y aunque el demonio lo vuelva a buscar, no quiere vivir lo que le reste su vida como mortal: con el malévolo detrás de él y con este amor tóxico.

Bajó a la Tierra, y llegó al jardín. Su campo de visión estaba borroso por las lágrimas que volvían a caer de sus ojos.

Se sentó cerca de sus amadas flores y acarició los pétalos con sus dedos.

Revisó su túnica en búsqueda de algo y entonces, de su bolsillo sacó semillas, las últimas que creó.

Por su cabeza pasó una idea. Egoísta podría ser, pero, pensó que así tendría paz. Así podría estar cerca al menos de algo que amaba y nunca lo había lastimado.

Se quedó toda la noche en vela, pensando y pensando.

Después de horas y horas de meditación se tragó todas las semillas.

Antes del amanecer llegó el diablo con su disfraz del humano. Venía a buscarlo, supo por sus sirvientes del destierro de su ángel.

Y se lo encontró en la misma posición que cuando lo dejó el día anterior.

—Bello ángel, ¿cómo florece tu jardín? —se sentó al lado de él.

El ángel le sonreía.

—Yo nunca mentí. Realmente lo que sentí fue real, aunque me haya enamorado del mismo diablo —lágrimas de nuevo caían de los dorados ojos del rubio y el rey del inframundo sintió su corazón estrujarse.

Venía el amanecer y el ángel hacía una cuenta regresiva.

El maligno lo miró confundido y se acercó aún más a él.

—Ángel, los tuyos te abandonaron. Pero junto a mi nada te faltará, siempre tendrás lo que quieras si permaneces a mi lado. Acepta mi ofrenda, bello ser.

Se arrodilló ante él, como nunca en toda la eternidad lo había hecho.

El ángel no dijo palabra alguna, simplemente lo miraba con profunda tristeza.

El sol venía y el tiempo acababa.

El ángel se acercó al demonio.

—Quiero ver cómo eres realmente —suplicó. El ángel ya tenía su verdadera forma ante el diablo aún con su disfraz.

El rey del las tinieblas sin chistar hizo lo que pidió el contrario.

—¿Cómo florecía mi jardín? Con amor y poder, poder que ya no tengo —dijo de repente al demonio ya en su verdadera forma.

El ángel amaba a quien no debía, sabía que no debía estar con él. Entendía que no era lo correcto y es una alta traición ante su mera existencia.

Ah, el amor puede ser engañoso. Cómo duele amar, y cómo duele aceptar esta cruda realidad.

—Seas quién seas, yo en serio te amé y te amo.

Besó la mejilla del rey de las tinieblas.

Se abrazó de él. Le costó trabajo rodearlo con sus brazos. Es mucho más grande que su disfraz. Pero los ojos, esos ojos color rojo sangre eran los mismos.

Se quedaron así y entonces los bañó el primer rayo solar.

—Rosa su nombre será; llena de espinas por el dolor de un corazón roto, pero bella como el amor mismo — susurró el ángel, cuyas alas se le estaban desvaneciendo.

El tiempo se acabó.

No tendría tiempo de besarle labios.

—Perdóname —fueron sus últimas palabras.

De un momento a otro los brazos del ángel se volvieron tallos verdes y llenos de espinas. Su cuerpo se encogió hasta no quedar más que una pequeña flor color rojo.

Rojo como el color de los ojos de su amado.

Rojo como el dolor de la traición y el engaño.

Y rojo como el amor que sentía y no pudo tener.

El diablo tenía la ahora llamada rosa entre sus manos, las espinas se clavaban su áspera piel.

De su ojo derecho salió una lágrima cristalina. Alguien tan vacío y malvado al final tenía sentimientos.

En silencio sembró la flor. Porque ese era el lugar donde quería estar su ángel.

—Bello ángel, te volviste parte de tu amado jardín.

( . . . )

El diablo jamás había vuelto a sentir algo así por alguien más en muchos siglos. No olvidó a su bello y amado ángel del jardín secreto.

Retornó a la costumbre de subir cada mil años. Desde aquella fatídica mañana ya no tuvo ganas de armar desastres él mismo, así que se lo dejaba a terceros.

Subió a la Tierra y vio el año. Era 2016.

¿Hacía cuánto había perdido a su amado ángel?

Siempre que subía lo hacía con el disfraz que conoció su amor perdido.

Esta vez estaba en Tokio. Hacía frío y llevaba una bufanda grande.

Caminaba y caminaba; veía las florerías y observaba a las rosas rojas en los escaparates, sin espinas.

Cómo odiaba que le quitaran las espinas, les arrancaban su belleza. Y odia más las variaciones que le sacaron a su preciada rosa roja: que si azul, si amarillo, si blanco. Cómo odia a los estúpidos humanos.

Entonces en la calle de enfrente vio lo que creyó ser una visión.

Cabello oro, el rayo negro y ojos ámbar.

¿Ese era su ángel? ¿Su amado ángel?

No estaban las alas ni la aureola, pero ahí se encontraba, cubriéndose con una bufanda amarilla.

El chico cruzó la calle y el rey de las tinieblas seguía parado, congelado de la impresión. Se quedó estático, frente a una florería.

El chico en cuestión llegó al lado de él. Comenzó a mirar las rosas rojas.

—Es una pena que les quiten las espinas, pues es lo más bonito y natural que tienen —dijo el chico. La voz era igual a como la recordaba.

¿En serio era él?

Volteó a mirarlo, aturdido.

—Oh —expresó el rubio ojos ámbar —¿Te conozco? Siento que te he visto por alguna parte —su tono era animado.

El demonio no dijo palabra alguna, sólo lo miró.

Lo miraba y lo miraba.

¿Por qué el destino era cruel?

Tantos siglos sufriendo por la muerte de su amado ángel y ahí estaba de nuevo, al parecer reencarnado.

Pero, olvidándolo. A él y al amor que se tuvieron.

Le sonrió y cuando estuvo a punto de decir palabra alguna alguien llamó la atención del rubio.

—Ah, Kirishima —dijo el rubio.

El otro chico, que era pelirrojo, se acercó al rubio ignorando al mismísimo diablo que estaba a su lado.

Abrazó al ángel encarnado con dulzura y cariño. Besó sus labios rosados.

Ira, ira sentía el maligno ser.

Cuando estuvo de destruir a ese maldito que tenía las manos de encima de su ángel, éste sonreía, lo hacía igual que cuando semblaba esas preciadas flores de su jardín secreto.

« Amado ángel, ¿cómo florecía tu jardín? »

Y aquel que ama besó a ese pelirrojo y lo veía como alguna vez en su vida pasada lo vio a él.

« Mi bello ángel, yo te amé en estos siglos. Pero tú, tú me olvidaste. Tú eres feliz... feliz sin mi. »

Vio el alma de ese despreciable pelirrojo sonriente y notó lo maravilloso que trataba a su ángel, y sobre todo, que jamás le ha engañado.

Pudo admirar todas esos días y noches que tuvo ese desconocido con su amado. Todos los besos y caricias, todas las promesas y palabras que se dedicaban.

Promesas que él no cumplió.

Palabras que fueron mentira, aunque muy tarde llegaron a ser verdad.

Y quiso llorar ante tal hecho. Pero, él no podía destruir lo que su ángel amaba. No otra vez, no lo merecía.

—Lo siento, te confundí —terminó por decirle su amado, en un tono cantarín.

Se fue de la mano de ese teñido y perdieron entre el mar de gente.

El grandísimo rey, que podía tener todo lo que quería dejaba ir de nuevo lo que más amaba ante sus inmortales ojos.

Y fue así cómo volvió a perder a su ángel otra vez, ahora en brazos de un humano que lo amaba como él lo hacía.

Se vio en el reflejo del aparador de la florería y vio otra vez una lágrima caer de su ojo derecho.

Volvía llorar por segunda vez en toda la eternidad.

« Bello ángel, tus espinas siguen en mi corazón.

Tú sembraste una semilla en mí. Amado ángel, mi corazón es tu jardín. »

Se marchó el demonio, con una angustia más grande que el abismo y partió al inframundo sin ganas de subir por mil años más.

Pero antes de eso, se llevo una rosa roja, esa que tenía espinas. Porque la rosa era la esencia del amor de su hermoso ángel.

Esa flor, la última y más bella de su jardín secreto.


End file.
